Shattered Days of Tomorrow's Past
by Yuki101
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots surrounding Angel. Mostly connected in some form or another
1. I'm Still Here

**A/N: I do not own TMNT. They belong to Nickelodeon. "I'm Still Here" belongs to the Disney movie Treasure Planet**

Angel hugged her trenchcoat closer to her body as the cold started to settle in on her as she sat on a lone rooftop. It was only now really starting to hit her. She was different. A freak of nature. She always has been. For the first time in a very long time her body felt normal again. She had two souls that were slowly merging into one. Two souls sharing the same body. It was all so weird and yet it felt strangely...normal to her. Was her view of normal skewed or what?

And she would have never have known this if she hadn't of become friends with Mr. Saki. Unlike the turtles, she knew that she could trust him. Not to mention that he was going to help her control her little reptilian problem. Granted it was a problem that might turn her into some sort of superhero within time but it was worth it. Because soon she would have control over her new abilities and prove the guys wrong. She would show them that Mr. Saki was a trustworthy person. He wasn't mean or cruel or deceiving. He was in no way the Shredder. There was no way that a kind man like Mr. Saki could really be someone as cruel and vicious as the Shredder. There was no way.

"And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
And how, can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me, but I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
Cuz I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleeping  
While I keep on dreaming, for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe"


	2. Chapter 2

Angel shot up into a sitting position from where she had been previously laying on Mr. Saki's elegant couch. As she tried to calm her racing heart her mind came to terms with what she had just learned. The scroll was a gateway to the spirit world for the first time that the red dragon host. It was there to guide he or she to the spirit so they could form a pact. If the person refused then they would find themselves dying much sooner than they would like.

Angel formed a pact with the dragon. It would help her with controlling her powers until such a point that she didn't need its help any longer. Gradually the red dragon's power would merge with her body and eventually the two souls would co-exist safely within one body. That's what her 'birthmark' was for. It was a symbol that was supposed to stay on her body until that day that they could co-exist. Until that day however, her 'birthmark' would remain. Without it, she would feel an empty echoing feeling that would leave her as a shell of who she was meant to be.

Powers... Angel had powers now. She had a longer life-line, could control fire, fly, heal, had near invincibility, and could turn into a dragon at will. She couldn't remember what her weaknesses were but judging by the stories that she's heard. It would be best to stay away from 'heroes' and being too greedy.

Although apparently if Angel had said no to joining her soul with the dragon's she would've died within the week. Apparently. The pinkette released a breath of air as her thoughts and her heart finally relaxed. She glanced over at Mr. Saki who was still seated on the couch opposite of her.

"H-How long have I been out, Mr. Saki?" She asked timidly. She just had quite an information overload and she didn't want to inconvienience him of anything. S

he had a lot to learn to control and because of this... She could now be labelled as a freak. There was no way that the guys would want to keep her around because of this...whatever this was. Angel stared at her birthmark on her right arm. Just what the hell was she going to do? And who was going to help her be able to control her new abilities. She didn't want to ask Mr. Saki. She had already asked him to explain the dragon thing...which he did. She shouldn't have to ask him to teach her to control it if she didn't have to but if she didn't then who would help her? Who?


	3. A Bedtime Story

**A Bedtime Story**

"Gramma, will you tell me a story? I can't sleep." A frightened looking 6-year-old rosette of a girl came into her Gramma's bedroom. Her Gramma had curly dark-brown hair that had a few grey hairs peppered in that matched her emerald green eyes.

"Of course, Darling." Gramma patted a spot on the bed beside her where Angel crawled in all her coral-nightgown-wearing glory. "Do you want the story about the Dragons again?" Once Angel nodded her confirmation, the rosette held her dark-green plush turtle, named Marie, close to her and payed attention as Gramma began her tale. "Once upon a time, a very very long time ago, back when people still believed in Dragons, there was this mighty kingdom on a distant planet called Aurelea. There was a royal family. The King, Samuel, ruled with a firm hand and was quick to serve justice but he was kind as well. The Queen, Mary, was very kind and gentle and her beauty was beyond compare."

"That's your name, Gramma!" Angel grinned up at her Gramma while showing her teeth. One of her front teeth was missing and so giving her that adorable child-like look.

Gramma laughed softly, "Yes, it is. One day they wished to have a child and their wish was granted. A son was born, a prince and his name was Marston. For many years there was peace and prosperity. And then when Marston was but a pre-teen that moment of peace was gone. Shattered. For the Aureleans were invaded by aliens and no one could quite give them a name for they stuck to the shadows. And so since they could not see where they were, the Aureleans were unprepared. For each one that the Aureleans took down, another 10 took its place. The Aureleans suffered a great loss in their people. It became very clear to King Samuel that he had to evacuate the planet. Although they had many space capsules, there were not enough to save everyone. He ordered the royal family to go in first and then everyone else who was not serving as a distraction would follow. The King had a plan. He and the strongest of their warriors that remained would fight and use themselves as a distraction until all of the space capsules were gone. You see the space capsules weren't sent to any just one planet. They were sent to some previously set coordinates and each capsule had a different place in mind so that way each of them would be safe from the danger. The royal family were sent to Earth. The Queen and the prince watched as their planet burst into flames and would become a forever burning rock.

"Time passed and soon the capsule crash landed on Earth. And that was how the original legends of the dragons started. You see the humans out there don't believe in the dragons because they are under the belief that the dragons are gone. That they were killed off centuries ago and are only legends. But you see my dear, that is where they are wrong. Along with each of them having an individual power they each had the ability to shape-shift. And so when the humans calmed down and believed that the dragons were gone, the dragons came out into human civilization disguised as humans. They lived for the next hundreds and thousands of years that way and then everything changed when the Prince fell in love and married a mortal girl. The woman gave birth to two children. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy was a normal human much like his Mother but the girl was different.

"Centuries ago on Aurelea, there was a prophecy that foretold of one who was twice blessed. This One would either save all or be the destroyer of worlds. Their powers would be realized upon their 17th year. And all would be realized with time. The daughter was the twice-blessed one and one of her Uncles tried to force her powers to awaken early which had led to the girls' powers being bound as well as her knowledge of her powers. They were bound to her for until she was ready or her 17th birthday. Whichever had came first."

When Gramma looked down, she found that Angel was already passed out. "Oh my dear Angel. If only you would realize how important the story is. If only you could stay awake to hear the end. I pray that you'll be safe. I know that I won't be able to protect you forever but I pray that you'll forgive me and your Father for binding your memories and powers. I pray that you make the right choice when it comes time to choose. I know that there's always a chance for a person to be a destroyer of worlds but I pray to our ancestors that it won't be you."


	4. A Confrontation with Leo

Angel walked back into the lair with a sad sort of frown etched upon her face. All that Mr. Saki had told her... She really was a danger to everyone, wasn't she? There wasn't much she could do about it either since the Great Power had chosen her instead of it being the other way around. The rosette was fearful of what this might do to her already slightly strained relationships with the guys but she knew that everything happened for a reason. Things would be alright. She was probably overreacting.

Maybe.

"Angel, where have you been?" A calm and cool voice reached her ears from where he had been leaning against the wall in the dark. Now that she was properly looking, the rosette noticed that there was hardly any lighting and at least two of the turtles in the same room as her.

"I was feeling a little claustrophobic so I went out for some air and had myself a coffee. Problem?" Angel was curious. Wasn't Donnie supposed to have told them that she was out? Wasn't that their agreement?

"Did you meet up with Donnie while you were out?" Leo finally came forward into the light. Though the light was dim, Angel could clearly see that he was pissed.

 _'What crawled up his shell today?'_ She couldn't help but wonder before responding with a casual tone. "Yeah. So what?" Yeah, they had talked for a few minutes and then they parted ways. Donnie was going to keep the others off her back for a while but that apparently didn't happen.

"So you admit to it!"

Okay... NOW she was confused. Just about as confused as Mavis Dracula on the subject of Hawaii...maybe even more. "Admit to what? What on Earth are you on about, Leo?"

"Leo, chill. She doesn't know anything about it. She didn't do it. Like I've been telling you! We both know that she isn't the type to do that sort of thing so will you just listen to me for once!" Mikey's voice made Angel breathe a sigh of relief. She could always count on Mikey to help her. Granted, she didn't need it that often but still! She was always ever so grateful for it whenever she did though! But it make her curious. Just what the hell was Leo accusing her of...this time?

"Stay out of it, Mikey!" Leo ordered his baby brother in a warning tone. He did not need to be meddling in what was not his business. This was strictly between him and the betrayer of them all, Angel. The demon's spawn from Hell herself who came to them looking like an angel. It was like that old song he heard once before, 'She's just the Devil in disguise.' They should have never have trusted her. It must have been a sign that she came into their lives as a Purple Dragon initiate.

"No. Let him stay in it. I want to know just what the Hell you're on about." The teenage girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. Leo was doing nothing except confusing her. Not to mention that this was feeling like some sort of whacked out interrogation instead of one of their usual arguments. Usually she wouldn't be too bothered about an argument breaking out between herself and Leo but this time... It didn't feel like the start of one of them. She could actually feel the static in the air darting between the two of them. This wasn't good. If he found out about her hidden abilities before she had a chance to explain it to them then all was lost. She would have no support. She would have no one. Angel hoped that this wasn't the case but with Leo who knew really.

"As if you don't already know." The blue-banded turtle scoffed. How could she not know what she did? Donnie had only recently come out of critical condition due to what she had done to him. Donnie had told him and the others about what she had done! And so it was his right as leader of the team to take care of the threat before any more damage could be done to his family. It was bad enough that she had poisioned Mikey's mind with thoughts of love but she had actually attacked Donnie. It was long past time for him to remove the threat to his family.

"That's just the thing though, Leo. I DON'T know." Why couldn't he understand! Angel didn't do anything! Why won't he listen! But _noooo!_ He's _Mister Leonardo who must be perfect and do everything right! I must put down my family since I'm lacking something in my love life!_

"It doesn't matter seeing as I'm right and you're wrong. I'll always be right and better than you."

The pinkette narrowed her dark eyes at him. "Oh, you just did **not** go there! You are not always right! From the way that I understand it is that you put in the place as leader to guide not to put everyone down by your own very biased opinions without having all of the facts.

"I have all of the facts that I need. And so as leader, I demand that you leave at once. You are no longer allowed to step foot in here ever again!"

The rosette's dark-brown eyes widened at the exclamation. He couldn't... No! He couldn't! This was her home! Her second family! He couldn't just abandon her like this could he? He couldn't just ditch her after what they had been through this past weekend! He couldn't...but apparently he could if the way he was glaring at her was any indication.

"Dude! Isn't that a little harsh, bro? Angel's our sister!"

"Not any longer. I do what must be done, Mikey. Now leave, Angel! Didn't I just say that you are no longer welcome here? I will not repeat myself a second time!"

Angel clenched her eyes shut tight trying to reign in her feelings but failing. One could see how upset she was by her shaking shoulders and the tears that were falling from her face to the floor. "Fine then..You win, Leo. Happy now? Y-You won't have to be b-bothered by my miserable presence a-anymore. W-What was I thinking coming back here to N-New York? I should've stayed in Florida or f-finished what others c-couldn't. I guess that I'll be seeing you a-around..never! D-Don't even bother coming to me to c-cure you of being poisoned again!" With that said, Angel stormed out of the lair with tears streaming down her face.


	5. Castle On A Cloud

**AN: I do not own TMNT. I also do not Les Miserables from which the song "Castle on a Cloud" comes from.**

 **Castle On A Cloud**

A girl of thirteen was gazing up at the dark sky as she was laying down with her arms folded behind her head on the rooftop of the apartment building that she shared with her Gramma. It had been several weeks since she was saved from joining the Purple Dragons by Casey and the turtles. Since then the violet-haired girl's natural hair color has come back. Pink. The rosette had her proper hair color back and she was able to dream again. Like she is now as she sings.

 **"There is a castle on a cloud,**  
 **I like to go there in my sleep,**  
 **Aren't any floors for me to sweep,**  
 **Not in my castle on a cloud.**  
 **There is a room that's full of toys,**  
 **There are a hundred boys and girls,**  
 **Nobody shouts or talks too loud,**  
 **Not in my castle on a cloud.**  
 **There is a lady all in white,**  
 **Holds me and sings a lullaby,**  
 **She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,**  
 **She says "Angel, I love you very much."**  
 **I know a place where no one's lost,**  
 **I know a place where no one cries,**  
 **Crying at all is not allowed,**  
 **Not in my castle on a cloud."**

Angel closed her brown eyes and thought back to a recent dream of hers. She saw a beautiful woman who was fair-skinned and had dark curly hair that reached her mid-back as well as a pair of bright emerald eyes. The woman was wearing a beautiful off the shoulder white dress that covered her feet. "Angel.." The woman said as she opened her arms and the girl ran into her arms and received a hug.

"Angel?" Another voice called out to her, it was a voice that reminded the girl of a surfer. "What are you doing?"

The rosette opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the orange-banded turtle sitting next to her. She smiled as she turned her gaze up to the full moon above them. "I'm dreaming. I'm in a castle on a cloud where everyone's happy and no one worries. I'm with my Mother and Father and they haven't left me or my brother. The rooms are filled with fun and joy. I have lots of friends and I am never all alone not in my castle on a cloud." The thirteen-year old sat up Indian style and turned to face Mikey who smiled at her.

The orange-banded turtle then hugged the girl. "You're not alone, Angel. I'm here. I'll be your friend if you'd like."

"Really? Or are you making fun of me?" Angel hugged the turtle back with a small smile before her eyebrows creased together in worry.

"I'm not making fun of you. Wanna go out for pizza sometime?" Mikey told the girl before him when he released her from his hug.

Angel stared at him for a few moments searching for any signs of trickery in his eyes. The rosette could find none in those blue eyes of his. She grinned up at the blue-eyed turtle. "Yeah, I'd like that sometime."

"...Wanna go now?"

"You bet your shell I do!"


	6. Dark Side

**A/N: I do not own anything TMNT related. They belong to Nickelodeon. The song "Dark Side" belongs to Kelly Clarkson**

Angel stared up at the night sky from she lay on the rooftop. The lights of New York City made it far too bright to stargaze but she didn't care. She didn't come up here to stargaze. She came up here to think. It had been some time since Leo had kicked her out of the lair. Practically forbidden her to have any sort of contact with the others, or so it had seemed since none of them had come after her or even tried to find her afterwards.

She really didn't know what she had done to make Leo hate her as he did but from what she could figure out was that Donnie had gotten hurt and he blamed her for it. Which was really stupid. Like she would ever willingly hurt any of them. Sure she may have a bit of a dark side but who doesn't? Who hasn't ever wanted to kill someone but it's not like she'd ever go through with it!

"Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me? Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me  
Even with my dark side?"


	7. Wrecking Ball

**A/N: I don't own TMNT seeing as they belong to Nickelodeon. The song "Wrecking Ball" belongs to Miley Cyrus**

I never knew how much it hurt to love someone until I met you, Michelangelo Hamato.

I first met you when I was robbing a jewelry store. Not my proudest moment I'm sure but you had my eye from the start. Your quick wit and jabs at my temporary comrades had me laughing some time later when I actually let myself slow down enough to think over what had happened. You were funny. Always have been.

Maybe that's when I realized that I liked you.

A few months later I was invited to your family's Christmas Eve gathering. I was fully expecting you to be there. I was saddened a bit when you weren't there but I put on my happy face and hung out with the others. I never thought that you were so cool that you knew Silver Sentry on a personal basis. That night I learned about how awesome you were. Especially when you had recruited us to spend the evening with the orphan children and bring them some cheer.

A few months later I ran to you for help to find my brother. You gave me the warmest hug that night. I will never forget it for as long as I'm alive. You and your brothers did some searching below the old Faukehart building and returned to me with my brother in tow a couple of hours later. I realized later that night that you didn't have to help me. None of you did but you did. I know that I'll never be able to thank you for it.

I think it was that night that I realized that I was falling in love with you. I know I shouldn't love you. I should have wanted a normal life. Be a normal girl with a normal boyfriend who turns into a normal husband and have normal children. But no. I end up falling for you who is so far off the normal scale it's unbelievable.

Then about a year later, my Gramma packs me up to leave and I have no choice. I end up moving to Florida with her but the worst thing about it was that she didn't let me say goodbye to you. And that killed me more than anyone will know.

And now it appears as if we're fighting against each other. I never knew how much it would hurt to love someone until I met you, Mikey. This unrequited love is the worst thing that I could ever go through. Don't you ever, for a moment, think that I just walked away from you. I will always love you. But I can't continue living my life as a lie. What I am...I'm dangerous and you shouldn't be near me but know that I will always want you.

I never meant to start a war.. All I wanted was for you to let me in. Maybe we could've had something... But we don't and we never will. Maybe I should've let you in..Maybe...but now I'll never know. I'll never know because it's too late.

How can you save me when I can't even save myself?


	8. Chapter 8

Three months. It's been three months since Angel had that confrontation with Leo. It's been three months since the rosette had seen any form of the turtles. The teenage girl was busy settling into her new life. Her life as a member of the Foot Clan... er well not exactly. Angel spent a great deal of her time with Mr. Saki where she would train her mind and body to deal with the onslaught of new powers that she had to master for dear of if she didn't then her powers would end up controlling her!

It was not a petty thought to entertain. So Angel spent her mornings training with the Foot Clan, in the evenings she trained her powers with Mr. Saki and his Elite Foot ninjas, and right before bed she would meditate. It was both fulfilling and tiring to the teenager's mind and body. The teenager would always let her wings out to be free from inside her back at night. The rosette found that she couldn't sleep without her dragon wings out and about even if she had to sleep on her side or her stomach. It was worth it in the end.

Still there was one question that plagued her mind. One question that made Angel punch harder, deliver her kicks quicker, flip away from her enemies more swiftly.

Why? Why? Why did Leo treat her the way he did? Why did he drive her away from her surrogate family and friends?

The rosette felt as if the answer was right before her eyes but invisible seeing as she just couldn't see it. Did she do something wrong to drive them away? Angel couldn't be sorry for what she did if she didn't know what it was that she had to be sorry for. Besides it wasn't like he knew about Angel's heritage before her and was keen to kick her out because of it... Did he? Is that it? Is that what had happened between them? Is this whole fight because of Angel's ancestry?

But how could he have known about Angel's abilities before she herself even fully knew about them? How could Leo have known about her dragon abilities? Was it because she had healed him, saved him, from a deadly poison?


	9. Healing Incantation

**A/N: #coughs then sings#**

 **AND IIIIII DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

 **I DON'T OWN "HEALING INCANTATION" EITHER!**

 **THAT BELONGS TO DISNEY**

 **But I wish...**

 **I wish.. I did.**

Leo was sleeping on a bed in the medical room while Angel sat beside him in a chair. He had recently been shot with a poisoned arrow and only had a few hours left to live. Raph, Donnie and Mikey went off to the local botanical garden to get the herb needed to cure Leo. Angel had been put on guard duty for Leo and Master Splinter was off doing his thing which was meditating most likely.

The rosette gazed upon Leo's unconscious form as he slept with shallow breaths. The teenager sighed before speaking in a soft voice. "Leo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you up there all alone. I know this was my fault. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have but the thing is... I got scared. I got scared and so I blindly followed orders. Now because of that you've been poisoned and there's little time left. Leo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you guys for three years but... like I said before, Grams made me leave with her. Something about New York being no longer safe for her family. I tried to convince her to let me stay but she wouldn't budge.

"There's one thing I'm not sorry for. I'm not sorry for those arguments we've had. They were...kinda fun to say the least. It was nice...to be able to have a guy who's like a brother be around. My older bro never cared much for me but I care for him. Remember that time when my brother went on that crazy treasure hunt at the old Faukeheart building? I was really worried about you guys and my brother when you went after him. I was really worried about all of you guys and I felt so useless that I couldn't do anything! Granted I may have been only about 14 but still! I hated feeling like that and I swore to myself that I would never feel like that again but it's happened once more. I'm stuck feeling useless while you're bros are out getting the antidote for you. Leo, you're my good friend. You're like a brother to me. Leonardo, you baka (idiot), you better come back otherwise who'll get onto me about my not-so-good choice in friends? Who else'll act like the older brother I wish I had around?! Leo...come back. Please come back. Please. You can't...you just can't. Please come back Leo, please. Your brothers, Master Splinter, we...we...we'll be lost without you. We need our Fearless Leader, our Mr. Perfectionist, the occasional Mr. Grouchy-Puss. All in all, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I've missed you, you and your bros while I was gone and...I just couldn't stand it if I lost one of y'all. So please don't go. Don't leave. We need you. I need you back here...to lead us to where we're gonna go."

The rosette grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed it as she began to sing a soft healing song. Knowing within her mind that it would never work but hoping within her heart that it would.

 **"Flower, gleam and glow  
** **Let your power shine.  
** **Make the clock reverse  
** **Bring back what once was mine.  
** **Heal what has been hurt,  
** **Change the Fate's design.  
** **Save what has been lost  
** **Bring back what once was mine  
** **What once was mine..."**


	10. Chapter 10

The pinkette sighed as she closed her brown eyes and inhaled the sent of the trees around her. So much had happened and now she finally got her time to think. Three days ago she had met up with the turtles only to be pissed off by Leo causing her to leave the lair. When Mikey had surprised her with an unexpected visit he had also accidentally broke her IPod when he stepped on it which had led to Angel chasing across several rooftops until she finally managed to hit him. And yet when she told him to leave her alone she had jumped off a rooftop and was rescued by a mysterious man. This man had later revealed himself to be none other than Oroku Saki, leader of the Foot Clan and a humanitarian rights activist. Or at least that's how he had presented himself to her. The man had kindly taken her home and left with her a package. Inside the package was a topaz necklace that she was wearing now three days later. When she got home she was greeted by Leonardo with whom she had an argument and only began to say things that would possibly console him just so he could shut up!

The boy was dissing her new friend and he hadn't even met him yet. He was saying things along the lines of that Mr. Saki was their mortal enemy the Shredder and that she should cut all ties with him as well as tell him everything that went on in their meeting. It was vastly annoying! Sure, she loved the guy like a brother but he did need to learn to shut his trap every now and again!

The night continued with multiple ninja storming into her apartment and Leo ordering her to run. Thinking back on it maybe she could've stayed and helped him but no. Instead she followed his orders blindly and ran until she reached the sewers and called Donnie who had told her to stay put as he, Raph and Mikey would be there soon. Raph and Donnie went above to her apartment to rescue Leo as Mikey grabbed her hand to lead her to the lair. When they were about halfway there did Mikey confess his feelings to her. Sure the timing could have been better but the truth of the matter was that Mikey liked her like she had a crush on him. And then he kissed her and the pinkette swore that she saw fireworks. The moment was ruined when Angel smelled smoke and she ran after the source with Mikey trailing behind her. When they came to the manhole that they were at earlier they found Raph and Donnie carrying a battered bruised and charred Leo. Angel knew what was going on and so as quick and quiet as she could she sneaked up to the surface and dashed up to her her apartment and ripped open a floorboard where a medium-sized metallic box was. The gloves on Angel's hands helped with most of the burn but the burn faded almost as soon as it had started. It was odd but Angel didn't have time to think of it as part of the ceiling crashed down on her. The teenage girl was rescued minutes later by an older Foot Ninja who helped her out into the hallway where Mikey was. Mikey wanted to fight the guy but got distracted when the girl made her way over to him which gave the ninja time to escape out a window. The duo also made their way out the window where they landed roughly and Angel's pain tolerance skyrocketed. The girl had passed out and was given strange dreams about her past by the time that they had made it into the lair. When the pinkette was lying comfortably on the couch did something strange happen to her according to Mikey when he talked about it last night.

Apparently her stomach and chest started to glow red as well as her birthmark appear on her right arm. Angel had the power to heal herself but she had never known about it until Mikey had told her. What was the cause? Where did it come from? And why did her dragon birthmark suddenly reappear now when it has been gone since the teenage girl was six?

When the girl awoke she found out that Leo was in danger from being poisoned and she was put on watch duty while the rest of the boys went out to get the plant that would save his life. The teenage girl did that as such she had sang a soft healing song and confessed to him how important as a big brother she was to her. And then she passed out holding his hand and received another strange dream this time about her Father. This dream had him come to her to talk. How she needed to find the Dragon Blade of Power and keep it away from...someone. She didn't catch the name. But that's just the thing. The Dragon Blade hasn't been seen since she was a child when her own Father was studying it for some reason or another. That was on the night that her childhood home burned down and her brother and herself had barely escaped with their lives. When Angel awoke, she found Leo barely conscious and then he got sick. Angel left the room to grab a bowl of cool water and washcloth she returned to wipe him down and to try and keep his temperature down. He kept on talking though. Trying to tell her that Mr. Saki and the Shredder were the same person. He was delusional! There was no way that someone as nice as Mr. Saki was the Shredder. Mr. Saki was a very nice businessman who housed the Foot Clan whereas the Shredder was a very evil person who would do anything to achieve his ends. He sounded like a Slytherin whereas Mr. Saki might be a Ravenclaw if you were to use Harry Potter terms.

Angel had calmly told him as such until he had passed out. Angel then had made a promise to herself to seek out Mr. Saki and help her. The teenage girl was certain that with the oddities that had happened this past weekend that more were to come and she didn't want to bother her friends. Not to mention that they were keeping her locked in the lair like a prisoner or at least that's how she was feeling. It was with pure luck that she managed to sneak out of the lair this morning and escape. And so here she was now in Central Park enjoying the early morning breeze.

"Happy birthday to me,

Happy birthday to me,

Happy birthday dear Angel,

Happy birthday to me."

The teenager whispered to herself as she listened to the birds singing. She sighed. She was seventeen today so why didn't she feel happy? Why did she feel so scared? There was no reason to. The boys came back in time albeit barely and saved Leo's life. Her crush of four years seemed to like her. So why did she feel so scared, so alone in a crowded room? The answer is... because she is alone. She had never spent a birthday without a family member sure the turtles are there with Master Splinter and they might have something for her but it's not the same! They aren't her family. They're friends, close friends maybe but still friends. The pinkette walked over to a nearby park bench, set her box down next to her and sat down with her elbows in her lap and her chin in her hands and she sighed once more. Maybe eventually she would find Mr. Saki and he could help her figure out what happened to her this past weekend but for now she could enjoy the fresh air while she could. It was certain that the turtles would be after her once they found out that she had ran away from their so-called 'sanctuary' which felt more like a prison.

Maybe she could find her freedom out her in the crisp and clear morning air. Maybe she could be free from the metaphorical chains that bound her to the sorrow that surrounded her Grandmother's death. Maybe..just maybe...

And so begins our story.

Angel gathered up her box into her arms and got up from the bench and started walking. She needed to get away from where she was. Yes, it was early in the morning but who knows when the turtles would be searching for her. It's not like she didn't like them or anything but it was annoying having to stay underground when she needed the air, the fresh clean air like that she was receiving now,to survive. Not to mention that the girl had taken bi-daily runs every day for the past year. It just felt so weird to not do that for the past few days.

The rosette quickly made her way out of Central Park and towards one of the busier areas of the city. The perfect way to hide was to blend in. It was instantly a turtle-proof plan. As Angel was traveling, she came across a payphone. Now that she thought about it, it would probably be better if she called up Mr. Saki herself instead of waiting for the stupid off-chance that she might come across him while walking about. Angel walked up to the phone booth and set her box down, crouched down and opened it. She sifted through the few items in there until she found what she needed. A plastic bag full of various bills and coins. The teenager pulled out a few quarters from the bag before sealing up said bag and putting it back inside the box. The teenager placed her feet firmly around said box to prevent theft from foolish teenagers who their jollies off of stealing from other people. Angel flipped through the phone book underneath the phone until she came across Mr. Saki's name, number and address.

The teenager sighed before placing a couple of quarters in the machine and she dialed his number. And now to wait. Wait to live, wait to die, wait for an absolution that would never come. Okay now she was acting like Rose from that movie she liked to watch with Gramma, Titanic. The rosette glanced warily behind her. She had the odd feeling of being watched. It was just like the feeling from the other night only.. it felt worse somehow.

How right she had been to be wary of her surroundings, for her instincts didn't deceive her. The early morning had layered the city with a chilly mist, and it worked as a perfect camouflage and as an advantage to stalking predators.

This ninja here was no exception. He observed from the rooftops through infrared binoculars, scrutinizing every the rosette's every gesture. No one would ever be able to see the malicious grin behind his mask.

A brunette secretary sat at her desk, filling the schedule of her employer, Oroku Saki. He was a busy man, but so many were with so much wealth and power. Exceptionally though, he had asked not to be disturbed this afternoon nor take any appointments unless it was an emergency.

The phone at her desk had been ringing three times before the secretary sighed and picked it up. "Saki residence. How can I help you?"

Angel quickly calmed herself and quietly cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes, my name is Angel and I would like to speak with Mr. Saki. I have something that I would like to discuss with him. Would you be able to kindly connect me to him or should I call back later?"

The rosette hoped that she would be able to talk with Mr. Saki. What had happened this past weekend had really freaked her out and she really needed a normal person to speak to about it. The ninjas who had invaded her apartment and then set it ablaze, the lack of a burn from removing her box, the healing powers and her birthmark that had appeared.. It was enough to freak any decent person out so yeah... The 17-year-old girl really hope that he was in so she could talk to him about what had happened and all. Not to mention that she hated this feeling coming over her. This feeling of fear, of uselessness, of being stalked by a predator. It was enough to set her nerves on edge.

The secretary was not in the best of moods, mostly because she worked overtime, but also disturbing Mr Saki would get her into trouble. Additionally, this "Angel" sounded very young to be asking for some important meeting.

"With all due respect, Miss, but Mr. Saki has made himself unavailable today unless it's an emergency." Then something popped in her head. "Angel" was a name that sounded quite familiar... She had heard her name being mentioned by Mr. Saki himself. Could she be important enough to notify him?

The ninja could only revel as he stared at her from afar. She was very perceptive and self-aware; it didn't surprise him that her dormant powers had alerted her of his presence. After all, they were both neither enemy nor friend. It was only a matter of time until the prophecy came true.

All that needed to be done was to let things unfold, and interfere if someone is trying to prevent the girl from following the path to her destiny.

Little did the ninja know that Angel's senses hadn't only been triggered by his presence, but also by one who approached the phone box in fast, silent strides. He went to a corner and observed.

"That's unfortunate. Mr. Saki had told me to get in touch with him if I ever needed something but I suppose that I'll just call back later. Have a nice day, Ma'am." Angel told the secretary politely before slamming the phone into its receiver and picking up her box. The teenage girl exited the phone booth and glanced over her shoulder. "I coulda sworn..." The rosette shook her head before continuing down the street with a frown in place. She had really wanted to talk with Mr. Saki but if he's busy then he's busy. It really shouldn't surprise her with all that he had told her the other night and all. Angel sighed, "I guess that I'm just gonna have to call or stop by some other time. For now though... I guess I should enjoy my freedom while I still have it before my kidnappers , I mean my 'friends', come and take me back again. Geez, I come to New York to be free and I end up being virtually kidnapped by my so-called friends to 'keep me safe.' It's stupid!"

The teenage girl froze in place as she heard something. She could've swore that she heard something, or someone, coming up behind her. Angel didn't know what it was but she didn't want to move until it had passed her by or something.

The secretary stared at the phone in disbelief, but then hung up. She reached her fingers towards the numbers, hesitated momentarily, then sighed and dialed numbers.

The phone rang once... Twice...

Sneaking and spying on your friends did nothing to solve problems, if not worsen them.

That's what the mutant turtle was thinking as he followed her through the sewers and into the city. He had been awake the whole night, and he caught her going out without letting them know. Not wanting to alert her and being curious as what she was up to, he decided to follow her.

However, he realized it was not only stupid, but completely insincere, and he felt as if he was betraying their friendship.

But for what it was worth, maybe it was a good thing that he found out what she was up to. It surprised him to see that was trying to get hold of the Shredder. Did she really believe that he was all good? She seemed convinced by it, especially after hearing her speak her mind like that. He wasn't offended at all, but he was very disappointed in himself. They were friends, if not family, and they should have made more effort to make sure she felt at home, not caged against her will and having no one to turn to but to some stranger she befriended who happens to be their worst enemy.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her froze. She was on the edge, and he knew it was because she was aware she was being followed. It made him feel all the more terrible.

He sighed, tightened his purple mask and ran up to her. "Angel, hold up!"

Angel groaned and turned her head up to face the sky as she mentally screamed. Why? Why in the hell did she have to be followed? Couldn't she get an hour's worth of peace? No, she couldn't. _'But Angel it is not safe up here, bleh bleh bleh!'_ The rosette mocked in her head before deciding that she might as well be nice. The teenage girl sighed before turning around with a very tight grip on her box and forcing a smile upon her face. "Hey, Donnie! What's up? What brings you to this side of town this early? You weren't following me or anything were you?" Angel's face turned serious as she looked into Donnie's eyes. "Were you? Choose carefully. If you were then there had better be a damn good reason why." Hopefully she'd be able to escape again soon. And maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to be out much longer too! She gazed up into the eyes of the turtle before her. hoping that he wouldn't see through her lies and allow her to be up and about _without_ a chaperone. She had to escape the genius turtle soon so she could try to find Mr. Saki. "Look if you're wondering. I only got out the lair for some air and to call up on a friend of mine." Angel sighed. She knew what was more than likely going to happen. Donnie was going to talk to her, try to convince her that Mr. Saki wasn't who he really was and then he'd force her back to the lair. The fact of the matter was that Angel didn't want to be anywhere near that place! Or at least not anytime soon. The rosette turned her head to face a nearby shop window. Said window belonged to a book store and instead of her reflection Angel saw something entirely different. The teenage girl saw a dragon. A red dragon! It must've been about 6 feet tall and had leathery dark-maroon scales, a silver underbelly and claws, fierce golden eyes and a bright pink mane.

 _'I must be imagining it. Wake up, Angel! Dragons aren't real nor do they exist!'_ Angel mentally smacked her head. _'But then if they are then why did I see a dragon instead of my reflection in the window?'_

The reflection reminded the rosette a lot of... But it couldn't be! He was only supposed to be an imaginary friend from when she was younger. A friend she could turn to when things got rough, a family she could turn to when Gramma was busy taking care of Ryan. A vague memory of the night her childhood home went up in flames came to the front of her mind. _'A teacher... who helped me stay alive and keep my brother safe the night that our parents and our house went ablaze. It couldn't be... but if it is... It's... just not possible. C'est impossible`! C'est impossible`!'_

The turtle slowed his pace as he finally caught up with her. "Hey. Where are you off to?"

At first, she didn't answer. He raised the ridge of his eye and only then noticed that she'd been staring at the window, almost in distress. Worried, he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Everything all right, Angel?"

Angel snapped out of her gaze upon the shop window only to look up into Donnie's concerned brown eyes. "I'm fine. I just needed to breathe was all. That and make a call to a friend but he's apparently not in yet."

The rosette glanced back at the reflection in the shop window. Just what the hell is going on here? Why did her birthmark come back? And why is she seeing dragons in store windows? Donnie is easy to explain away since he's always been one she could trust but this? All that's she's been dealing with for the past several days.. Angel can't help but feel that she can't trust anyone except a stranger, a friendly stranger, with her story. The friendly stranger in mind was none other than Mr. Saki but if he's not in then how is she going to be able to get in touch with him?

Donatello was one not easy to fool, but he chose to not press further as he lowered his eyes. This turtle was intelligent, including on the emotional scale. He now understood that she didn't trust him enough to divulge her worries, and it became all the more significant to restore that trust, step by step.

"Yeah. I agree that the stench of the sewers can get on your nerves. I've grown used it, being raised down there and all."

"I figure you would be but either way y'all wouldn't let me have my space. Did you know that I used to go on bi-daily runs everyday for those three years that I was in Florida? Well with how you guys were treating me I had no chance to go outside to even get a breath of fresh air let alone run... Do you know how that made me feel? And while I'm at it how long were you following me? You never did answer my question, Donnie." Angel gaze turned fierce at the memory of realizing that it was Donnie following her. "And why as well. Why were you following me? Can I not be trusted? Is that it? Am I not to be trusted to wander about topside without having someone tail me? Am I able to have a few moments of privacy so I can actually figure out what the Hell happened this weekend?!"

Donnie's hand slipped off her shoulder as words burst out of her mouth. He was perplexed and shocked to see how mistreated she had felt. He lowered his head in guilt. "I'm sorry..." he began, "I was up late, tinkering. I saw you go out, and I followed you."

He raised his auburn eyes to meet her gaze. "I followed you because I was worried, like any friend would be. This guy you're trying to get in touch with is _dangerous_. Plus, the Purple Dragons have been up to something these past couple of days, so I had to be sure you weren't going to run into them. But..."

He sighed in defeat. "Well, I'm not here to bring you back home. I'm here to listen. Was it really because of us that you left to go to Florida?"

Angel frowned deeply as she shook her head and backed away from the purple-banded turtle slightly, "No. You're wrong. You and Leo are wrong. Mr. Saki is a nice guy! How could you accuse him of being dangerous if he's only been trying to help me! What's wrong with that?! And do you take me for an idiot?! Did you really think that I'd go back to the same dumbasses who tried to take me away from my Gramma?" The rosette shook her head in disbelief, "I left because I had no choice. Gramma had this feeling that something was wrong, that we wee in trouble so we left to Florida. I only came back New York was the only place that I could call home. It was the best place I could go since Gramma died about 6 months ago."

 _'Not that you would really care,'_ Angel thought angrily, _'Who would really care about pathetic little Angel who can't do a damn thing right? Who can't even keep an apartment for a week before it ends up blowing sky high just like her childhood home!'_

"You're maybe not as smart as I am, but you're definitely not an idiot." the turtle stated, "The point is, you're on the Foot's target list. They have connections with the Purple Dragons, and they can spot you a lot faster than any Foot soldier can."

He paused as he tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother. I really am. We weren't so supportive these past couple of days, but you know we care about you."

He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a shell-shaped device. "This is what I spent my night doing. It's the other reason why I was following you. It's a cellphone, also known as a 'Shell-cell'. It still needs a bit of tuning, but it works just fine... in case you need to reach us."

Angel raised an eyebrow at the purple-banded turtle before her, "How do you know that I'm even on their list anyways. They could've been going after Leo on that night for all I know." Mr. Saki had said that the Foot were ninjas that had betrayed him for the Shredder. The rosette gently fingered the topaz necklace that hung around her neck. She hoped that she'd be able to see her friend soon and get some answers cuz Donnie was really starting to annoy and confuse her. The teenage girl sighed. Donnie didn't know... he really didn't know how it felt to lose someone so important to her, someone who had raised her ever since her parents had died. He doesn't know nor will he know until that time in the future that Master Splinter kicks the bucket.

Angel gently picked up the Shell-cell and looked it over. It looked to be like an other cell only it was in the shape of a miniature turtle shell. Hence the name. "Very cool. Do I have your numbers in it or do you have to add them for me?" The teenage girl asked with the barest glimpse of a smile on her face. That was one less thing for her to get with the little money that she does have.

Donnie nodded in response, prodding his finger onto a button on the Shell cell. "They're on your contact list, which you can access here. There's me, Raph, Mikey, Leo, even Master Splinter... But don't count on him to answer; he doesn't even know how to pick up a phone."

With that being said, he stepped back, albeit clumsily and gave her sheepish smile. "Well, I think that's that... I know you want some time alone, so I'll head home and make sure the others won't go out looking for you. It's the least I can do to make things right."

Angel hugged Donnie, "Thanks.. You don't know how much it means to me that you or anyone would do this for me so yeah. Thanks." Angel gave him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek before walking backwards a few steps. "You take care of yourself alright? I'll one of you to tell you that I'm on my way back."

With that said the rosette walked off down the road as she stuffed the Shell-cell into her front pocket. The teenage girl was happy that she had a phone again but Donnie really didn't have to do this for her. Huh.. Maybe he cared about her more than she thought. If that's true then maybe the same could be said of the others... Well let's just see how the day takes her before she makes any final decisions on the boys, shall we?

Donnie was left immobile in place, taken by surprise by Angel's hug and her kiss as he stared after her. If his brothers had seen him, they would have mocked that blush and the surprise that had been painted on his face. He drew in a breath and stepped backwards, chuckling to himself.

 _'At least I can say 'I've been kissed by a girl and I liked it'.'_ the purple-masked thought to himself, though he quickly cast that thought aside as he felt it was a tad inappropriate.

He approached the nearest manhole when suddenly, a puff was heard and engulfed the area in a thick mist in an instant. Donnie coughed and squeezed his eyes; it was smoke, filling his lungs and stinging his eyes. He drew out his staff, spinning his head from left to right, alerted by a quiet laughter.

"Who's out there?!" he yelled, trying to keep his cool. He failed once he saw the intimidating, long, snake-like silhouette zipping by and disappearing into nothingness beyond the mist. Along with that came a roar that gripped at his heart, instilling a terrible fear unlike anything he'd experienced before.

He regained control of himself, steadying the staff in both of his sweaty hands. His pants were irregular, but he fought the urge to give into that fear and focused on his surroundings, ready for battle in case the enemy struck first. He waited, and at the same time, asked himself a very dire question.

 _What the shell was going on?_

Nobody could possibly comprehend the mood the great Oroku Saki was in. He had been called by his secretary, who informed him that a person by the name of 'Angel' had tried to reach him. It annoyed him, up to the point of boiling in anger, that the secretary did not heed the priorities he had previously given: if someone by the name of 'Angel' calls, put her on the line, no matter what the schedule was that day. He would have to deal with the useless, shallow secretary later.

His limousine suddenly halted when the driver lowered the shaded window that connected to the front seats. "Mr Saki, the young woman is in front of the café 'La charisma'. Should I escort her here?"

"No. I will go see her on my own." the tone of his voice was fierce and strong, "I want you parked nearby. Await my orders, and if there are any valuable updates, notify me on my phone."

"Yes, sir." the chauffeur replied, watching the master exit the car on his own and slam the door shut. He breathed out a sigh of relief; he would never want to get on his bad side, knowing that the consequences could be fatal for him.

 _Pray this girl is on his side, or else she's done for._

Angel looked up at the sign of the cafe before her. The rosette shrugged her left shoulder as she entered went up the counter and made a request for a French Vanilla Iced Coffee. She had discovered that coffee was god for chilling her nerves and waking her up but only if it was French Vanilla Iced Coffee. Regular coffee just didn't do it for her and as for the Iced Mocha.. it had to be done right otherwise it would be just plain crap according to her taste buds. Once she had her coffee in hand and the cashier was paid she wandered off to a table made for two by the window. The teen set her box on the table as she glanced out the window boredly.

There weren't many people in the cafe` this morning for which she was grateful. The teenager already had enough weird stares given to her when she was walking with the morning crowd and could only assume that it was due to her half-burned clothes. Angel had to go back and get her box that night otherwise she would truly have nothing sans for the clothes on her back and the necklace that hung around her neck which Mr. Saki had given her. The rosette gently fingered the topaz necklace around her neck as she took a sip of her iced coffee. Mmm. This was definitely the good stuff to calm her fretted nerves from the ordeal which had transpired this past weekend _._

Oroku Saki had walked into the café, his eyes sweeping the restaurant until they spotted the pink strands of Angel. He smiled, though smirked inwardly and his malicious intent hidden behind the soft, relieved expression on his face. He slowly made his way towards the table when he caught sight of a waiter being pushed by a balding, overweight client. The waiter kipped forward, his trey with a pot of hot tea slipping out of his hands and leaping into the direction of the young girl.

With inhuman, fast reflexes, he sped through the café and swayed his hands in fluid movements as he caught the teapot by the handle and two china cups with his firm fingers. If he hadn't done so, Angel would have had a hot shower of Jasmine tea to accompany that Iced coffee of hers.

"It would seem that fate has granted you luck on such short notice, Angel."

In the echoes of time, cries and shouts traveled across reality, bringing forth hazy images that showed a fighter writhing in pain. The struggle of a combatant was wearing him down, and he dealt with an assailant that was anything but ordinary. A mythical, dangerous creature slithered in a mist, his nostrils breathing out smoke that could be harmful. Dark claws slashed in quick strikes, only often missing its target.

And then, a crimson stare caught the attention of the valiant fighter, who bled from deep gashes. It had him mesmerized in fear that he didn't notice the tail that slid onto him from behind before ensnaring his foot. Before he could do anything about it, the tail had finally trapped him in a tight grip, squeezing the air from his lungs. The tail was drawn to the face of the beastly assailant.

A dragon, whose scales sharp and bathed in obscurity left the fighter to shudder in fright. His darkened stare of his crimson eyes displayed the horrific, imminent wrath. And with a swift stroke, his mouth lunged forward and his teeth dug deep into the shoulder of the fighter.

The hazy images cleared up, and a terrifying, gut-wrenching roar of agony erupted from the mouth of Donatello, the ninja turtle.

In that instant, the eyes of a wise rat flashed open, his body jolting upright from his disturbed slumber. "DONATELLO!"

Angel glanced over at the commotion and as her eyes widened she couldn't help but involuntarily duck. _'_ _Not again!'_ Angel's mind screamed at her. Brown orbs quickly shut as she anticipated the burn which never came. Instead she was greeted with a familiar voice. A voice that was always kind to her. The rosette opened her eyes carefully and was greeted by the familiar sight of the man she dared to call her friend.

"Mr. Saki," She breathed, "I - Thank you. I didn't think that I'd be able to see you today after what your secretary told me. She said you were busy for the rest of the day and evening." Angel raised an eyebrow, "How did you find me anyway? I didn't exactly plan to come here in advance."

The asian man smiled at her and set down the tea cups and the pot on the table. "That was a mistake on the secretary's part. I had instructed her to put you through, but she may have not paid attention, since she was busy 'doing her nails'."

He sat down on the opposite end of the table, signaling the waiter with his hands that he'll pay for the tea. "I was in a business meeting a few blocks away from this café. It was a lucky coincidence; my driver saw you, and I thought I might as well talk to you."

He raised the teapot and poured gently some jasmine into both cups. He offered one to Angel, took the other for himself and sipped at the tea. It wasn't the best he's ever had, but it sufficed to ease his mind. "How have you been? I've heard dreadful things about what's happened to you over a week ago. Are you all right?"

A trail of blood led into an alleyway where Donatello rested his shell against a brick wall, recuperating from a vicious attack. He shook his head in both fear and disbelief, his right arm trembling as he held a gushing shoulder. He scavenged a garbage can just to find a torn shirt and wrapped it around his deep wound, tightening it to prevent from further blood loss. He hadn't lost a lot, but it was a large amount to leave him weak, vulnerable, almost disoriented...

He had to drag his entire body against the wall as he tried to find a place to hide away from this savage beast. _A dragon_ , he corrected himself, which left him also puzzled if he wasn't reminded of the pain in his left shoulder.

"Where are you going, Donatello? You can't hide for long..."

 _A dragon who can speak... How is this even-_

He scratched that thought. He was a talking ninja turtle, for Pete's sake...

He reached for his Shell cell, clumsily flipped it open with his blood-stained fingers when the phone violently shot out of his hand. He felt the strong repercussion of it, clutching onto his aching hand as he spotted a ninja star wedged into his cellphone.

Confused, he looked up and saw a foot soldier approaching. "This little runaway ends now, turtle. Thank you for donating your blood to me; I can assure you that it will come to great use to me..."

Donnie's eyes widened as he witnessed something unbeknownst, inconceivable to him. A scream silenced the neighborhood before vanishing into the chill of the early morning.

The rosette sighed sadly, "It could've been better. I've been wondering if it might've been better for me to have taken up your offer at staying at your place for the night instead of retreating home where after about an hour or so it had caught fire. And it's not even the first time that my home had caught fire." Angel took a sip of the Jasmine tea. It was alright but not the best. Afterwards she started fiddling with the dragon birthmark upon her right wrist that spread out until the head rested in her palm. "A friend of mine saved me from being trapped in my own apartment after I had left his side to retrieve this." With that said, she tapped the medium-sized metallic box on the table before her. "It's my Box of Memories. No matter what new home I go to, it's comes with me. I couldn't bear to leave it behind. Anyways when my friend, Michelangelo, brought me back to his place apparently something weird happened to me. I think that I had some busted ribs that pierced one of my lungs and when I was laying on his couch I started to glow. That is to say, my chest and stomach did and the glow must've been some kind of healing ability...but the thing is that well.. that had never happened before. And on top of that my birthmark here came back after having disappeared when I was about 6."

The rosette teenager stopped fiddling with her hand and held it out plain for Mr. Saki to see. It was a red dragon with a spiky dark-red mane that had the tail curling up around her elbow and the head resting in her palm. The mouth of the head was open as if prepared to spew fire. "It's just weird because I had thought that it was gone and now it's come back with some sort of weird ability and it's kinda freaking me out.." Angel looked up slightly fearfully into Mr. Saki's dark eyes, "Did I mention that today's my 17th birthday?"

The 17 year old rosette sighed softly as she took another sip of the tea and felt the calming effects take place. Things had just been so weird over this weekend. Everything from the burning of her apartment to her newly found healing powers and all the way up to a dream. It was the same dream that she had ever since she had laid down on the couch for the first bit of decent sleep.

In her dream there was fire. Fire and burning rock all around her. When Angel looked below there was a crater, a very deep crater full of corpses and skeletons. It looked like they had been there for a long time. The rosette heard something weird. Not weird per sè just strange... it sounded like wings. But why would something be flying anywhere near this hunk of death. The girl looked up and what she saw amazed her. There was a girl above her and she was wearing some type of armor. The girl was wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck shirt with gold trim that stopped about two inches above her belly button, a pair of red and gold gauntlets, a large gold belt, black skinny jeans, black 3 inch high heeled boots with gold cuffs, and a silver tiara with a gold upside down crescent moon with dark silver swirls rested upon her forehead. As if that wasn't even enough the girl had wings. Wings! The girl had dark-red and black wings. The girl descended and landed next to Angel. Despite her being right next to her, Angel wasn't able to tell what color her hair was and that was before her eyes glowed white and her hair was lit on fire.

"Who are you?" The rosette asked warily.

"I am the Princess of this land. This place is a distant planet in a far away galaxy, far from the Andromeda system of which your own planet, Earth, calls its home. This is or rather was Aurelea. Before the war, everything was lush and green. There was a moment of peace and when that moment passed war was upon us. They came out of nowhere. No one could say where or when they came from. My Patera and Matim, King and Queen to you, fought long and hard with the best of the warriors but alas there was nothing we could do. My Patera sent my Matim and her son on one of the escape pods as well as many others on other escape. This planet, Aurelea, is cursed to forever burn unless.."

"Unless what? What is it, Princess?" Angel felt for the Princess. She wished that she could do something but it didn't seem like there was anything she could do. And there was something..something about the Princess that seemed familiar somehow.

"Unless the Red Dragon returns and fulfills the prophecy foretold centuries ago, Aurelea will continue to burn for all time. The prophecy foretold that the Red Dragon would return to us once their powers had returned upon their Seventeenth year. The Red Dragon will either save our world or be the destroyer of worlds. It's all up to them." The Princess narrowed her white eyes at the rosette before her. And it was always at that time that Angel would be brought back to the world of the living.

Angel's been trying to work out the dream but unless the Princess thinks that she's the Red Dragon, there's nothing that she could do. Sure, Angel now had some sort of healing power but use was it to her on a planet that billions maybe even trillions of light years away. The rosette sighed once more as she took another sip of Jasmine tea. She glanced down at the cup and saw her reflection was reminded of the reflection of herself which she saw earlier. It was probably nothing but her imagination. Most likely..

Angel sighed once more. "I realize that you might not believe me but that's what honest to God happened. I'm really freaked out and I don't know what to do. With all that had happened to me this past weekend and that weird repetitive dream.." Angel looked up from her cup to meet Mr. Saki's inquiring gaze. "I didn't tell you about that, did I? Well it's basically this. I'm on this rock and everywhere I turn there's fire. I look below me and there's this deep crater that's filled with rotten corpses and skeletons which look like that they've been there for a very long time. Then I look up when I hear something strange. I see a girl who must have been about my age who was flying above me and had dragon wings and was wearing some type of armor on top of that she had glowing white eyes and her hair was consumed by fire. She landed next to me and told me about the planet that I was apparently visiting and the war that had consumed it which had led to the planet, Aurelea, being cursed to eternal flame. The girl had told me about this prophecy of a dragon, a Red Dragon who upon their Seventeenth year would come unto their powers and be forced to make a choice. The Red Dragon would have to choose to either save Aurelea or be the destroyer of worlds. And that's where I wake up."

The rosette shook her head lightly, "It's just weird. I don't know why I'm getting a dream like this. I mean my Gramma used to tell me bedtime stories about dragons, not that I remember them exactly, but I never dreamt about anything like this before. Why would I be getting these sort of dreams now? I'm not exactly sure why I'm telling you all of this either. You must think that I'm crazy or something..." Angel took a sip of her iced coffee. The teenager averted her eyes to taking in the scene outside the window as her nerves calmed down. She must've been stupid. Searching out Mr. Saki and telling him everything that had happened along with her dreams. He must see her as some type of lunatic and must be searching for a way to get her into some sort of mental hospital. _'But what if he isn't, Angel?'_ The little voice inside her head spoke up. This is the voice that Angel would often ignore after all she'd ignored it when it told her that Mr. Saki was dangerous, _'What if he's searching for a way to help you? A real way to help that doesn't involve you ending up at a mental hospital. Maybe he knows something about magic powers and all.. He could help you with your healing abilities!'_

If Angel could then she'd want to throttle that voice. It made a complete U-turn from it's point of view the other night. That night it had said not to trust him, that Mr. Saki was evil and out for her blood. And now it's telling her to trust him and his judgment because he can help her. Make up your mind, dammit! Angel frowned deeply at the voice. It was really annoying...

Oroku Saki was absorbed by her story-telling, though he hid it well behind his collective self; he knew the stories about dragons, but this was something very different from what he imagined. He had heard from scouts and spies that a mighty family had descended from the skies, gifted with dragonesque powers.

He knew very well who she was, and there was no mistaking it; the blade of the Red Dragon in his possession does not lie.

"That is quite a tale, Angel..." he began, pouring himself another cup of tea. After a quiet sip, he placed his cup gently back onto the table. "Dreams are doors that lead you to reveal you many things, from worries to actual truths."

He looked intently at the young girl, his eyes softened and his face brightened. "If you possess something, then it is not a mental or psychological disability. You have a gift, and it has begun to awaken."

He decided it was time for the great unveiling of the truth she'd been denied for so long. "The Red Dragon is within you, my child. The mark on your arm proves it and your dreams confirm that you are the prophecized child."

Angel's dark orbs widened in surprise. "What?" she whispered. "The Red Dragon is inside of me? But how I - I've never done anything to merit this..this thing inside me. No. You have to be wrong. It can't be me. It can't be! I'm just a normal girl who's been trying to live a normal life along with the fact that my Gramma packed me up to move every couple of years. How can it possibly be me anyways. I'm sure that there are loads of people who have dragon birthmarks on their arms. So how can you even be certain that I'm the one!"

Angel was flipping out. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening to her! She's a dragon... NO! There's no such thing as dragons. Angel knew that. Hell, everybody and their Grandmother knew that! If dragons still existed then why wouldn't they reveal themselves. And why her? Why her?! Why did she have to be the one to make a choice? Why did she have to be the one with a new found power with multiple more on the way? Why did she have to be the one to choose to either save that other planet or be the destroyer of worlds. Angel drew her arm back and held it close to her chest. Maybe she was wrong to tell Mr. Saki all of this. He was clearly delusional to believe in all this and yet... and yet a part of her was telling her to trust him.

That part of her was starting to rationalize all that had happened into what was apparently inside her. The reason why she smelled the smoke first was because she had a sensitive nose. The reason why her hands didn't burn when retrieving her box was because she was immune to fire. The reason why she was healed was because the thing inside her wanted to keep her alive. The reason why she was aware of Donnie coming after her was because the thing wanted her to be aware. But there was still one question on her mind. Why? "How do you know or think that this is true, Mr. Saki?"

"I know this may seem unbelievable to you, but I may be the only one who can tell you who you are and what you're destined to be." the master replied and simultaneously called on the waiter. As he paid for the tea, he looked at her warily. "This topic cannot be discussed here in a public place. What say you come to my residence and there we can talk quietly?"

Angel nodded once quickly. She had a feeling that this was going to take a while for her brain to fully integrate into her knowledge. The rosette stood up and finished the last of her coffee in a quick sip. She had a feeling that what he was saying was true but she didn't want to believe it. "Okay," she answered softly. What she was destined to be, huh. Angel sighed softly. This was going to take some time. _'Gramma, give me strength!'_

He nodded as he stood up. "Very well. My driver should be waiting outside. There is much we need to discuss..."

He and Angel walked out of the café, a black car pulling up the street. The driver opened the car door, ushering Angel to get in. As the girl slid onto the seat, Oroku Saki's phone vibrated. He produced the phone from his pocket and read a message he'd just received.

 _Green technician deposited. Awaiting reward at dojo.  
Kuro_

He couldn't resist a smile. This day undeniably kept getting better and better.

And with that smile, he sat next to Angel and ordered the driver to take them to his abode.

Once Angel was seated in the car. She looked down and started to fidget with the markings on her arm. She was nervous. There was no telling what he was going to tell her. The rosette thought for a moment that maybe it would've been better for her to stay in the lair but then again.. If she had she wouldn't have found out exactly what her dream meant. She averted her eyes and watched the scenery blow by as the driver drove off to take them to wherever they were supposed to go.

Angel couldn't help but feel a bit wary as to what was going on. Just what was going to be revealed to her now? It couldn't be worse than being told that she has a dragon, a Red Dragon, inside of her... Could it?

Rushing across rooftops, the entire family of the sewers chased after a terrible premonition sensed by the father. The rat followed his sons, eyes searching everywhere for the one he had felt was in danger.

"We must hurry, my sons." he spoke as he made another leap, "Never have I experienced such form of warning. Donatello's life may be at stake."

"Understood, Master Splinter." Leonardo replied, leading the team, "Donnie installed a radar on each cell-shell to pinpoint the location of the other ones. Luckily he's shown me how to use it."

As the leader turned on his shell-cell and activated the radar, he furrowed his eyes in confusion. Michelangelo was first to notice. "What is it, bro?"

"I don't get it..." Leo began, "Everybody except Master Splinter's got a shell-cell, right?"

They all nodded, Raphael however was quick to react. "What you gettin' at, Leo?"

"This shell-cell is picking up four of them."

"So?"

"With this one, there are _five_ shell-cells. Since when do we have five of them?"

Leo suddenly slowed down, signaling the rest of the family to halt. From the edge of the roof, he peered down into an alley. "One shell-cell is located here. This could be an ambush, so be ready for anything."

"I was born ready!" Mikey replied, unable to contain his excitement as he drew out his nun-chucks. Raphael, on the other hand, wasn't as cheerful as his small brother. He frowned, and his eyes suddenly widened as he spotted something.

He jumped off the rooftop much to Leo's disapproval, and the Master followed him behind, both curious and protective of his son. He suddenly saw what his own son was seeing, and it shocked him to the core.

Raphael's jaw was wide, and he was unable to hide his horror as splotches of blood covered the walls and the ground in this alley. Both stain and stench mingled into a crimson terror to the turtles and the rat.

"Jesus..." Mikey was not someone who practiced faith, but he wished he did, for doubt and fear didn't spare him from imagining what could have happened here.

What's worse, there was no sign of Donatello.

Leonardo, who was still in shock but better off than his brothers and master, finally found the cellphone. Cracked and drenched in a puddle of blood - his brother's blood - he took the cell and flipped it open.

An image was displayed, a terrifying form recognizable. It belonged to that of a black dragon bearing razor-sharp fangs.

Oroku Saki had everything planned. The time drew nearer, and if it weren't for his talents of deception, he would have shown his enthusiasm.

The car slowed and halted in front of his mansion, the architecture evidently influenced by Japanese culture. He slid out of his car and watched as the driver opened the car door for his guest. "Welcome, Angel, to the Saki residence."

Angel slid out of the car slowly as her eyes widened in awe in all of what she was seeing. Angel had always been interested in the Asian culture, more so the Japanese than any other, so the mansion before her appealed to her senses greatly. "Woah..." The rosette breathed as she stood next to the car as the driver closed the door behind her, "Y-You live here? I... Wow."

 _ _'The last name makes so much more sense now,'__ Angel mused, __'He must definitely be of Asian or at least Japanese descent to have acquired this mansion..'__

Although there was this feeling, this strange feeling in her gut. It seemed to warn her of something. It was similar to that of the feelings that she's had this past weekend and yet it was stronger here. And yet there was something compelling her to stay. A hypnotism of sorts that was overtaking her mind. Angel blinked and the feeling of danger was gone although the compulsion to stay near Mr. Saki remained. Just what was going on with her mind?

Oroku Saki's richness knew no limits, as it obviously amazed his guest, up to the point of leaving her immobile.

He couldn't hide his amusement. Standing by her side, he gently pushed her forward, both of them walking in equal strides. "My ancestors were leaders of ninjas operating throughout Japan, even in China when our country was threatened. We are an acclaimed family in Japan, highly ranked in society because of our history. Unfortunately, there are men who seek to usurp my power, betraying me and donning an armor all to soil my family's honor..."

He and Angel walked up a flight of stairs, leading them to the gate of the big asian mansion. A blonde-haired manservant was there to open the door, revealing a spacious lot, with several dozens of black-clad ninjas practicing. With the manservant leading the way into the entrance of the residence, he looked over to the girl, noticing that she was absent-minded. "Are you troubled?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Saki, for all of that's happened to you. I wish that there was something I could do to help you.." Angel spoke softly as she took in the ninjas practicing before them. The rosette gulped quickly. They looked like and they seemed to fight like those whom she and her friends were fighting against a few nights ago. But Leo and Mikey had said that they were ninjas who worked for the Shredder..Then again Mr. Saki had said that he housed a school of loyal ninjas. Angel's dark orbs widened slightly as she watched the ninjas practice. It was simply amazing to see something like this in person. It was one thing to watch action movies involving ninjas but it was another entirely to see them in person as she was now! "I'm fine. I'm just well...amazed by what I see is all."

And while she was busy being amazed by all that Mr. Saki was showing her, the rosette had forgotten about her friends. Not realizing that Donnie was in trouble or that the others were looking for him. She didn't even realize that the others had completely forgotten about her or the danger that she was going to encounter soon in order to realize her destiny.

Apologetic, he creased his brows and softened his gaze. "These are among my finest followers, so I do apologize if they seem intimidating. A family like mine has to always be ready for enemies who would strike at any time."

They both entered the asian mansion, which, at first, appeared to be some sort of dojo with smooth, almost gleaming wood as a floor. Armors and the symbol of the Foot hung as drapes on the wall, the interior lit by small windows near the ceilings. They continued walking beyond that room and into a living room, the grey tiles on the floor acting as a slight contrast to the previous room.

While the manservant took Oroku Saki's coat, another servant had appeared and set some tea and japanese biscuits on a glass table, surrounded by comfortable couches. This room was garnered by ancient vases and reliquaries that dated from the Feudal time in Japan, from blades to Japanese tapestries. The blonde manservant looked quietly and indifferently to Angel, and offered a hand to take her coat. As he waited for her response, Oroku had taken a seat, serving himself some tea, all the while anticipating the events that would follow.

The turtle brothers sprang from one rooftop to the other, following the additional signal they didn't know of, but seemed to be their only lead to finding Donatello. Everyone was deep in thought, except for Raph.

"Looks like we're gonna have ourselves some fricasseed dragon tonight." he growled, "I fer one am up to it."

Master Splinter didn't leave that retort unanswered. "Rein in that temperament of yours, Raphael. Anger will not help us win against an enemy we know little of-"

A sudden yell erupted from below, a cry for help that sounded all too familiar. The brothers looked at each other, realizing that all recognized that voice.

"Donnie!"

They all dove into an alley, hopping their way off walls and firestairs as they suddenly saw a form writhing in pain. Leonardo rushed in first, turning the form over, only to confirm that it was Donatello.

"Leo..." he wheezed, groaning as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Raph and Mikey had appeared, too. "Who did dis to ya, Donnie?!" came Raph's angry yell.

Master Splinter pushed both turtles aside to get a good look at his son. He couldn't hide the pain as he saw how much his son was suffering from deep gashes and large bruises. His leg seemed to be broken, too.

"My son... Let's get your wounds treated, then tell us everything."

The asian mansion was big, but no one every knew its true size. For example, outsiders didn't know that this mansion had a dungeon, where the evil Shredder kept his prisoners. In the darkest part of it, a creature was chained to the wall, blood oozing from several wounds.

It was Donatello.

"I just find it really cool is all. It's one being next-to-obsessed with action movies that involve ninjas or martial artists in general and actually seeing some in person like I have today." Angel explained herself with a smile as they walked into the mansion and found herself slightly mesmerized by the wall hangings and the armor which was all around the dojo. "Wicked.." The teenage girl breathed out. She was glad more than ever right now that she had sought out Mr. Saki for help this morning despite all that Leo and Mikey had been force-feeding her this past weekend while she was essentially locked up. It was more of Leo than Mikey at any rate which led to Angel trying not to blow up at the two which was funny. She never really got mad at either of them before but now it was like the rosette had to constantly be keeping her temper in check. And they say Raph has a bad temper...

As Angel stepped into the next room with Mr. Saki she felt something. It was almost like the thudding of a heartbeat and yet not. It was calling to her from somewhere in the room. There was also a kind of twisting going on in her gut that screamed at her as if to say that something was wrong. The rosette gazed around the room at all of the Feudal Japanese items. Angel blinked and then she unzipped the black jacket she had been wearing and took it off to reveal her tattered and torn tie-dye t-shirt as she handed her jacket off to the manservant. Angel walked over to the table and sat on the couch opposite of Mr. Saki suddenly feeling a little awkward. Her clothes weren't nice like how they used to be. They were all tattered, torn, and even burned in some places. Angel would get herself something new to wear if she didn't have to worry about where she was going to live next, let alone where her next meal was going to come from. Besides she could only live with the turtles for so long until they began to get annoyed with her presence not to mention that she didn't feel exactly welcome there 100% of the time so maybe it was best that she was trying to get away and all.

That feeling from before continued to pulse as if to say, 'I'm here! I'm here! Come and find me!' It wasn't exactly a friendly feeling but nor was it a threatening one either. It was just simply confusing. There was also the sense of danger that seemed to grow stronger the more that she hung around with Mr. Saki. It was curious considering that Angel knows that the guy isn't dangerous and yet the feeling was there all the same. Those feelings were enough to put her nerves on edge. Just what the Hell was going on? And why was she feeling like this?

Angel held her gray box close to her as she continued to observe the room through her dark orbs. From what she has seen, it was obvious that Mr. Saki held a great interest in Asian history if all of the blades and tapestries hanging about were of any indication. He seemed to be a great history buff if the inquiries into her past were of any indication. Speaking of which... The teenage girl turned her fierce gaze upon the Asian man sitting before her.

"Okay. You said that you'd give me my answers once we were here. Now please tell me. What are you going on about when you said that I had some dragon inside me. It's impossible I mean. There can only ever really be one soul per body so why do you say that that dragon...thing is inside me?"

Despite her being mesmerized by the mansion, Angel knew that she had to get her answers and soon. The rosette knew that there was something in here calling to her. Calling for her to find it..whatever it was. She knew that it was important seeing as it kept on calling for her heartstrings the longer that she ignored it. It was almost like an ache of sorts was taking place within her. Oh, Mr. Saki had better have an answer for her or things were not going to be going well between them.

At that moment, the grand master of martial arts, who had taken a sip from the japanese green tea, placed the jaded cup onto the table. "Yes. You host an ancient dragon inside you. A red dragon, to be precise, whose mighty powers are as mystifying as they are mysterious. Legend has it that he or she who who hosts this dragon will wields its blade and become the Red Dragon Warrior."

He rose from the table and walked to a set of drawers made of mahogany. Out he pulled a scroll, and he unrolled it onto the table, revealing a red dragon within a circle and surrounded by Chinese characters. "Have you ever seen this scroll?" he asked with searching eyes.

Angel blinked. Okay so now not only was she a host to some dragon within her body but now she was to be some kind of warrior! Granted she needed to access some blade but all the same.. The rosette looked up at the Asian Man before her. "How are you even sure that I'm the one that you've been looking for?"

Angel looked carefully at the scroll that lay before her. It did look a little familiar.. Almost like she had seen it a very long time ago or perhaps in a dream. The rosette furrowed her eyebrows and shut her eyes as she tried to remember. A vague memory came to her mind. Of a time when she was very young and was wanting to know what her Father was up to. Angel opened her eyes slowly, "A very long time ago when I was a little girl. I believe my Father had it at the time.."

His gaze fell, focusing on the scroll once more. "This scroll is an ancient artefact from 800 B.C. It was written in an old dialect that only a few specific people can read."

He pushed the artefact towards Angel. "My family has been keeping this safe for hundreds of generations, waiting for this day. Take it, and maybe you'll find yourself enlightened."

The rosette gulped. Only a few specific people... Is that really so? If so then this would either prove or disprove whether or not she is who he says she is. This is the test to prove to her as to whether or not she's this 'Red Dragon Warrior.' Angel wasn't even sure if she really believed in all of this magical nonsense..but she wanted to. If there were such things as mutant ninja turtles, rat ninjutsu masters, and real ninjas then there might just be a possibility that all of this craziness surrounding dragons is real too.

Angel gently picked up the ancient scroll and let her eyes wander over the inscriptions. Her mind was filled with knowledge. Knowledge of a time from long ago. And then... her world went dark as she collapsed on the couch from the sudden onslaught of knowledge.

When Angel next opened her eyes all she could see was white. There was nothing around her except for this whiteness. The rosette stood up and started to look around hoping to find something beyond all of this whiteness. Gradually in the distance there was a shadow that was quickly making its way towards her. Once it was in front of her, the rosette's eyes popped.

"N-No way... I-It can't be! You... You CAN'T be real! You just can't!"


	11. I'll Remember You

**AN: I do not own TMNT nor the song "I'll Remember You" which belongs to the girl band, No Secrets.**

 **I'll Remember You**

Angel was sitting in the living room of the two-bedroom country home she shared with her Gramma. The rosette was supposed to be concentrating on her Algebra homework but she just couldn't concentrate. It had been a year and a half -almost two years, really- since she had last seen the turtles and been in New York. The 15-year-old sighed as she thought back to the fun times she had with the turtles. The guys popping in to say 'hi' and hang out when Ryan was out with some girl and Gramma was sleeping. Even if it was just Donnie popping in to be Doctor when she was sick or helping her with her Math homework when she didn't understand an equation, it was fun.

 **It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change  
Cause what we had can't be replaced  
Don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always**

Whenever Angel had a bad day, Raph was there to pick her up and teach her some proper fighting moves. Or Leo would attempt to teach her meditation. Like I said attempt...it never ended well since Angel was more of an action girl rushing head-first into something rather than think it over. Not to mention that she always managed to somehow fall asleep when trying to meditate with him. Every. Single. Freaking. Time! When the rosette was simply down in the dumps and didn't want to talk, they would sic Mikey on her who would talk with her. He wouldn't always tell a joke but he would talk about anything and everything. Soon enough the two became close. Very close.

 **You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
Stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything**

Angel never realized how close the turtles had wormed their way into her heart, right past her walls, until after she had left. The rosette-haired teenager was surprised by how large a piece of her heart was missing. The teenager closed her eyes and squeezed her right hand over her heart. It hurt to think of them now but it would get better someday.

 **I'll remember you,  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
No matter what you're goin' through  
In my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

Angel knew that they were very close friends of hers, family really, and she didn't want to lose them. She feared that when she ever returned back to New York, because it was inevitable when she turned 18 that she would return to the city that she knew and loved, they would turn their backs on her. Or worst yet, not remember her. It was a nightmare that was based on 'what if' scenarios that ran through her mind constantly.

 **I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways**

Angel knew that wasn't possible though. The teenager may grow up -hell she was going through a growth spurt now!- but that doesn't mean that they'll forget her! The teenager knew that she could always count on the turtles to be there for her and she knew that without a doubt in her mind that she was going to see them again. There was no way that they could forget her! They taught the girl that there was more to life than being pissed off at her brother all the time. They taught her to think smart, how to protect herself, live life to the fullest, and if she had to go down bring someone down with her and with style.

Let's face it. She misses her second family but there isn't anything that she can do to go back to them now. Gramma is strangely adamant about them staying down in Florida. Whenever Angel asks her why they can't go back, her Gramma gets a strange glazed look in her eyes almost as if she was seeing something that Angel couldn't see before telling her that Florida is the safest place for them. Like she said, she couldn't do much. Gramma was old and sometimes forgot things and so Angel had to stay with her until she agreed to going back to New York. It was all she can do until she's legal age, at least.

 **You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything**

 **I'll remember you,**  
 **And baby that's forever true**  
 **You're the one that I'll always miss**  
 **Never thought it would feel like this**  
 **I'll be there for you,**  
 **No matter what your goin' through**  
 **In my heart you'll always be, forever baby**  
 **I'll remember you**


	12. I'll Try

**A/N: I don't own TMNT. They belong to Nickelodeon. The song "I'll Try" belongs to Disney's movie Peter Pan in Return to Neverland. That is all.**

I remember

I remember what I'm not supposed to remember.

Dragons. Superpowers. Two souls living within one body.

 **I am not a child now.  
** **I can take care of myself.  
** **I mustn't let them down now.  
** **Mustn't let them see me cry.  
** **I'm fine  
** **I'm fine.**

This isn't real.

This can't be real.

None of this should exist and yet it does.

 **I'm too tired to listen.  
** **I'm too old to believe  
** **All these childish stories.  
** **There is no such  
** **Thing as faith and trust and pixie dust.  
** **I try**

I'm just dreaming. Yup. That's it. I'm dreaming.

And when I wake up, I'll get ready for school. After school, I'll get beat up by the boys. I'll go home and wish the guys were there to help me. I'll wish I had their number. I'll wish that my older bro actually cared more about me. I'll end up crying myself to sleep over these things.

I'll wake up in the middle of the night and go through my scrapbook.

I'll cry again and go back to sleep and I'll repeat this whole process again tomorrow.

I have no family. Dragons aren't real. My Dad isn't of royal blood to Aurelea. He isn't a crowned prince that married a human. He isn't a dragon. I'm not a princess. I'm not half-dragon. The Red Dragon isn't real. I'm not a Dragon. I'm not a host nor a tamer. None of this is real. None of it!

 **But it's so hard to believe.  
** **I try  
** **But I can't see what you see.  
** **I try  
** **I try  
** **I try**


	13. Missing

**A/N: I don't own TMNT and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon. Honestly now. Do I LOOK that rich? #turn out empty pockets#**

 **I also don't own the song "Missing" which belongs to Evanescence.**

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

 **(Can you stop the fire?  
** **Can you stand to fight her?  
** **You can't stop the fire  
** **You won't say the words)**

 **Please, please forgive me  
** **But I won't be home again  
** **Maybe someday you'll look up  
** **And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
** **Isn't something missing?  
** **You won't cry for my absence, I know  
** **You forgot me long ago  
** **Am I that unimportant?  
** **Am I so insignificant?  
** **Isn't something missing?  
** **Isn't someone missing me?**

A 16-year-old with shoulder length hair sprawled around her head is on the ground. The girl is wearing a half-burned off tie-dye t-shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black sneakers. The teenager is struggling to get a large piece of cement ceiling off of her stomache and chest and attempting to ignore the burning pain roaring through her body. This is Angel and she's in trouble. Deep trouble. Especially since her apartment is in flames burning down around her.

 **Even though I'm the sacrifice  
** **You won't try for me, not now  
** **Though I'd die to know you love me  
** **I'm all alone  
** **Isn't someone missing me?**

 **(Can you stop the fire?  
** **Can you stand to fight her?  
** **You wont stop the fire  
** **You won't say the words)**

 _Someone help me...please... Someone help me. It's so hot in here. I feel like I'm gonna die. The smoke... it's so thick and... I'm trapped. I'm trapped under some rubble in my own apartment! Is my life so screwy or what?!_

 **Please, please forgive me  
** **But I won't be home again  
** **I know what you do to yourself  
** **I breathe deep and cry out  
** **Isn't something missing?  
** **Isn't someone missing me?  
** **Even though I'm the sacrifice  
** **You won't try for me, not now  
** **Though I'd die to know you love me  
** **I'm all alone  
** **Isn't someone missing me?**

 _If I hadn't have gone after my Box of Memories... then I wouldn't be in this mess. If I didn't leave Mikey... I wouldn't be stuck. If I'd thought things through then... I wouldn't be trapped. But I didn't so now... I gotta deal with the consequences._

 **And if I bleed  
** **I'll bleed  
** **Knowing you don't care  
** **And if I sleep just to dream of you  
** **And wake without you there  
** **Isn't something missing?  
** **Isn't something**

 **Even though I'm the sacrifice  
** **You won't try for me, not now  
** **Though I'd die to know you love me  
** **I'm all alone  
** **Isn't something missing?  
** **Isn't someone missing me?**

 _Someone's going to me...right? Someone's going to save me...right? They can't leave me here to burn in my misery...can they? Mikey wouldn't leave me... would he? I hope not... I really hope not but... I dunno what to think...he might be more worried about Leo than he would about me. *sigh* Let's face it. I need some help. I need some serious ninja help right about now. No... I don't just need any ninja... I need my Turtle Titan... I need... Mikey. Mikey. Mikey? Mikey! MIKEY! MIIKKEEEYYY!_


	14. On My Own

**A/N: I don't own TMNT. They belong to Nickelodeon. The song "On My Own" belongs to one of the most awesome musicals ever that is based off of a book by the same name, Les Miserables.**

Angel turned her sad eyes downwards as she walked through the rain. The rosette hugged her black jacket close to her knowing that it was all the warmth she was going to get for a while. Angel had been tricked by Mr. Saki into joining him only to realize too late when she was too far in that he was really the Shredder. The teenage girl knows now that she can never leave him while she's alive. As much as she'd like to -no matter how much she may pretend- the girl knows that Mikey will never be by her side again.

 **And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here  
**

Although sometimes at night, she leaves her so-called room at headquarters and meanders around the city like she's doing now. She thinks over what has happened and what she could've done to prevent the tragedy from unfolding. The teenage girl thinks of her Turtle Titan and the memories that they had shared.

 **Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head**

Angel looks beside her as she walks and her mind conjurs an image of Mikey walking with her. They smile at each other and hold hands as they share a laugh. The rosette closes her eyes and she feels the phantom of Mikey wrapping his strong, warm, muscular arms around her small form. She could almost smell him. He reminds her of sunshine and summer and happiness. The teenage girl knows that it's all in her head. It's only a daydream to satisfy her although she knows that he would never want her for all that she's done.

 **On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me**

 **In the rain the pavement shines like silver**  
 **All the lights are misty in the river**  
 **In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**  
 **And all I see is him and me forever and forever**

 **And I know it's only in my mind**  
 **That I'm talking to myself and not to him**  
 **And although I know that he is blind**  
 **Still I say, there's a way for us**

Angel opens her eyes and looks up to the sky and lets the rain fall upon her face. The slip down her face and fall onto the sidewalk below her like teardrops from the sky. The Phantom image of Mikey disappears with a shake of his head. When the sun rises, Angel will be going ahead to training and bust her ass to stay strong and not get killed by the Shredder during said training.

 **I love him**  
 **But when the night is over**  
 **He is gone**  
 **The river's just a river**  
 **Without him**  
 **The world around me changes**  
 **The trees are bare and everywhere**  
 **The streets are full of strangers**

As the teenager goes on with the new version of what's becoming normal for her she realizes that she's only been pretending that she's okay. When she was gone and continuing on now, Mikey's world goes on fine without her. He doesn't need her unlike how the girl needs him. Mikey's world goes on with happiness that Angel has never really had before. A happiness that Angel will never know. Angel's in love with Mikey. She knows this but doubts that Mikey ever will. The rosette loves him but since she's only ever alone now whenever she's not training or fighting against the turtles, she can only love him when she's on her own.

 **I love him**  
 **But every day I'm learning**  
 **All my life**  
 **I've only been pretending**  
 **Without me**  
 **His world would go on turning**  
 **A world that's full of happiness**  
 **That I have never known**

 **I love him**  
 **I love him**  
 **I love him**  
 **But only on my own**


	15. Never Alone

**A/N: I don't own TMNT. They belong to Nickelodeon. The song "Never Alone" belongs to Barlow Girl**

Angel sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. It had been two months and things hadn't gotten any better. The rosette was still grieving over the loss of her Gramma and it didn't look like it was going to get any easier any time soon.

Sure the bullies had stopped in their attacks but who knew when they woul pick up again. Fact of the matter was that when Gramma had packed her up to move again, Angel had lost her strength. The strength that she had gained from hanging around her neighbor Casey Jones and, in the future, the turtles had gone away.

Ever since she had left the turtles, there had been this gaping hole in her heart. Angel knew what it was. It was her crush on Mikey that had never gone away and now that Gramma had gone too, the whole seemed to be that much bigger. But now that Gramma was gone and Ryan was in the army there was only one place she could go. Back to New York. Back to the turtles. Back to her friends and surrogate family.

 **"I cried out with no reply**  
 **And I can't feel you by my side**  
 **So I hold tight to what I know**  
 **You're here and I'm never alone!"** Angel sang softly before bursting out in tears.


	16. To Be There

**A/N: I may not own the ninja turtles seeing as they belong to Nickelodeon but I DO own this song! I spent some time in my senior year of high school, which was about 3 years ago, coming up with this. So. Don't. STEAL!**

"Come on. Come on. Ring already, dang it!" Angel whispered.

"What do you have to live for, Freak? There's nothing after school for you." A teenage boy behind her whispered harshly.

"Shut up, Jackass!" The rosette whispered back just as harshly.

"Did I just touch a nerve, bitch?" He taunted.

"Just shut the fuck up, you asshole!"

"Oh yeah?"

Fortunately for her, the bell range signalling the end of class and the end of the school day. Angel slung her black messenger bag over her shoulder and left the class.

 _'He's right. What do I have after school? I have no friends and all the clubs just shun me cuz I'm a freak with pink hair! No one gives a bloody damn 'bout me! No! Stop thinking like that! That kinda thinking is what got you into trouble last time! 'Sides that's so NOT true. You've got friends. Friends who're practically family. Friends who're in another state.'_ Angel sighed as she left the school with minimal pushing and shoving during her internal monologue. _'It was always so easy to make friends before. In New York, they accepted all kinds but I guess that's not true in Florida.'_

Angel shook her head. Things were so much harder here. All the kids were together and not afraid to use a gun. Well... the gun part she'd heard on the news in another county but here... Thankfully there were none but who knew what would happen if one was pointed at her while she was here. She only had the limited amount of martial arts training that the guys taught her as well as her street fighting that she picked up on over the years. Not that it would do much good against a gun..

As Angel was walking home, all of the memories of her times in New York and here caught up to her. Each memory vying for her attention. She sighed. The teenage girl really missed the guys. She would call them up if she still had their number but she didn't. It was a sad thought that she couldn't even talk to her surrogate family about all of this.

 **"What does it mean to be a friend?**  
 **Does it mean that**  
 **you're happy, carefree**  
 **or you're a tech wiz smart?**  
 **Are you rough around the edges, a rebel**  
 **or are you respectable, loyal, and always there?**  
 **Is that what it means, I wonder?**  
 **I wonder...**  
 **I wonder**  
 **I wonder**

 **What do I have to do to make them like me?**  
 **What do I have to do to earn a friend?**  
 **I want a friend**  
 **I need a friend**

 **I just want someone to be there!**  
 **To be my pillow when I cry**  
 **To help me when I'm mad**  
 **To protect me when I'm in danger**  
 **But most of all**  
 **I just want them to be there...**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **I once had four friends**  
 **They loved me and cared for me**  
 **They were there for me even when I was at my worst**  
 **Now we have drifted away**  
 **like the leaves in the fall**  
 **I just wish that I could see them again!**

 **I just want someone to be there!**  
 **To be my pillow when I cry**  
 **To ease my pain when I'm angry**  
 **To protect me when I'm in danger**  
 **But most of all..**  
 **I just want them to be there**

 **Oh oh**  
 **Ah ah**

 **I just want someone to be there**  
 **To be my pillow when I cry**  
 **To comfort me when I'm upset**  
 **To help me when I'm hurt**  
 **To protect me when I'm danger**  
 **But most of all**  
 **I just want someone**  
 **to be there..."**

Angel finished as she arrived at her house. Yes. I say house because to her the Lair will always be home to her. Heck anywhere the turtles are, mostly Mikey, will be home to her.


	17. The First Spark

Angel was laying on her bed in the turtles' lair several hours later. Her mind was swirling with the thoughts of all that had happened to her earlier that day. It was all so impossible and yet it was all somehow true. The pink-haired maiden didn't want to admit to it but it seemed as if it were true.

Her powers just suddenly popping up out of nowhere. Said powers that have lied dormant inside of her for until the time would come when she would need them most or until she came of age. Which meant that when she turned 17 she was ready for at least the start of her powers to come to her seeing as her most powerful abilities won't come until a later date. Apparently she was the host of the Great Red Dragon that legend had foretold of. It is said that the Red Dragon would one day have to make a choice. It would either save its homeland or be the bringer of destruction to countless worlds. But until that time she must train. Train to control her new found powers or she would be controlled by them.

How is Angel supposed to cope? How is she supposed to deal with that knowledge? Simple. Put it at the back of her mind and deal with it when the time comes for it. She'd cross that bridge at a much later point in time but for now...She'd rather try to practice with her powers in the privacy of the spare room that they had for her.

Angel took a deep breath and then exhaled. She held her hands in front of her face and flicked them. A small spark. Hmm... Let's see what she can do with that, shall we? The purple-haired teen narrowed her eyes at her hands as she flicked them again. A small ball of flame appeared in them. The grin that lit up her face could've been used as electricity for the turtles' many tv's in the living room!

She had a ball of flame. She made a ball of fire... Angel made a ball of FIRE!

Yeah...she was ecstatic. And this was just the beginning. Soon her training with Mr. Saki would begin. She would train her mind, body, and soul to coexist peacefully with the Dragon's soul that was starting to merge with hers inside her. She would learn how to control the flame within. The rosette teen would be a hero! Angel would have control over these new abilities that dwelled within her and eventually... eventually a happily ever after would come her way.


	18. My Heart Will Go On

**AN: I do not own TMNT nor do I lay any claimage rights to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On."**

 **My Heart Will Go On**

A 16 year old girl with cotton candy pink hair sat on the rooftop of the country home she lived in with her Gramma. The girl gazed up at the stars shining above. They seemed to form a constellation of a mutant ninja turtle weilding nunchakus and a goofy grin. "Mikey..." The girl sighed wistfully.

This was Angel. Yes, she was still hung up over Mikey even though she had been separated from Mikey's side for going on three years. How could the girl forget him when he was in her dreams each and every night? How could she not long for a dream to come true? How could she not long for a gentle touch of his hands upon her waist? How could she not want a tender kiss? Not want to gaze up into those pools of blue that he calls eyes and not want to be held by his strong arms?

Yes, Angel was hopelessly in love with the mutant ninja turtle. The teenager was absolutely infatuated by him. He was charming, funny, found ways to make her smile, asked the right questions to make her open up without pissing her off, and to top it all off he seemed to genuinely care about her. Mikey had seemed to like her back. He didn't think that she was too annoying, talked to loud nor did he tell her to bug off because he was busy. The Orange Wonder always seemed to make to talk to her, hang out and just all around be with her. Before Angel had been forced to leave New York nearly three years ago, the then-preteen had been working up the courage to admit her crush to him in person. They may have come from essentially different worlds and were near polar opposites but the duo still held some form of attraction for each other.

Angel sighed before laying down on her back with her arms folded behind her head. The rosette kept her gaze steady upon the constellation of Mikey and began to sing softly.

 **"Love can touch us one time  
** **And last for a lifetime  
** **And never let go till we're gone  
** **Love was when I loved you  
** **One true time I hold to  
** **In my life we'll always go on**

 **Near, far  
** **Wherever you are  
** **I believe that the heart does go on  
** **Once more  
** **You opened the door  
** **And you're here in my heart  
** **And my heart will go on and on..."**


	19. Me Against The World

A/N: Remember to Read and Review. I accept constructive criticism but please no flames. I do not own TMNT. I used some lyrics from a Superchick song called "Me Against the World."

 **Me Against The World**

Angel spat out the blood which was quickly forming within her mouth as she glared at the bullies' backs as they ran away to their homes where nobody likes the new girl with pink hair. Where nobody trusts the new girl. Where anyone could care less about a girl named Angel who had moved here no less than a month ago.

Angel remained sprawled on the ground for a few moments to lick her wounds before leaning on a wall heavily for support as she stood up on shaky legs. The just-turned-fifteen year old sighed as she grabbed her black and white checkered messenger bag and slung it over her left shoulder and then her left hand quickly shot out to grasp at her right side.

 _'Don't know why I try anymore. I don't do anything to deserve the lashings get from these people. My stupid vow to not to fight has put me in more trouble than it's worth.'_ Angel took slow staggering steps out of the alley that she was ambushed in on her way home from school. _'I wanna go back to New York, to the guys. That's the only place I can call home and feel like I belong unlike here in freakin' Florida. The guys down here say that I don't belong but if I don't find my old ways again then I'm gonna get seriously fucked up or worse.'_

The rosette took a deep breath of sea-filled air before determination filled her eyes. It looks like this girl's going up against the world from now on. And even though no one understands, she's gonna make a one girl stand.

How could anyone understand when all she can give them are half-truths? When she can't even tell anyone how she had to leave her crush? A crush that she was planning on admitting to soon but now she can't. One, the rosette lost his number. Two, long-distance relationships never work. Three, how could her Gramma, let alone her brother who was older than her by six years, approve of her crush if they couldn't even know about him?

For how could anyone approve of a relationship between a teenage mutant ninja turtle who weilds nunchakus as a weapon who is also about 2 1/2 maybe three years older than her and an average, ordinary teenage girl who was trying to change herself to be better for him? How could anyone really approve of a relationship between Angel and Mikey?


	20. Nobody's Home

**AN: I do not own TMNT. They were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird who are Gods among us mortals! The song "Nobody's Home" belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

 **Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday**

 **And I couldn't help her**  
 **I just watched her make**  
 **The same mistakes again**

 **What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

"Angel, why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" Donnie asked. It had been several days since he had tried to follow her and things haven't been well. Angel had been quiet and reserved...much more so than usual. She wouldn't hardly talk at all and at night one could hear her tossing and turning, moaning and groaning in her sleep. Not to mention that everytime she came home, the teen was sporting a new bruise or some sort of injury.

 **She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
No place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
**  
 **Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why**

 **You've been rejected**  
 **And now you can't find**  
 **What you've left behind**

"Donnie, I can't tell you. If I tell you or anyone then someone will die. Their blood will be on my hands and I won't be able to stop it. You don't know what it's like to have to calculate every move you make so precisely, so carefully so that no one you care about gets hurt or killed when the only family you have left is risking himself in a bloody war!" The rosette as she pinched the bridge between her eyes.

 **Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

 **She wants to go home**  
 **But nobody's home**  
 **It's where she lies**  
 **Broken inside**  
 **No place to go**  
 **No place to go**  
 **To dry her eyes**  
 **Broken inside**

 **Her feelings she hides**  
 **Her dreams she can't find**  
 **She's losing her mind**  
 **She's falling behind**

"I know that I made a mistake but it's an irreversible one. The mistake I made has led to so much more problems than I can handle but I can't tell you or any of the others about it or you'll die. Do you understand? You'll. Die. I swear I'm losing my mind so that not even coffee can fix my jizzed nerves." **  
**  
 **  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place...**

 **Yeah... oh...**

Donnie sighed, "I'm here whenever you feel it's safe to talk about it."

 **She wants to go home**  
 **But nobody's home**  
 **It's where she lies**  
 **Broken Inside**  
 **No place to go**  
 **No place to go**  
 **To dry her eyes**  
 **Broken Inside**

"That's just the thing though. It won't be safe to talk about it. Not even if I'm broken inside, if I'm lost inside or if I can't cry. Not even when nobody's home."

 **She's lost inside,**  
 **Lost inside**  
 **Oh, ohh... yeah...**  
 **She's lost inside,**  
 **Lost inside**  
 **Oh, Oh... yeah...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Angel, Raphael or anything TMNT related that you may see. Anything TMNT related belongs to Nickelodeon. I only hope that they bring on Angel soon like they did for Mona Lisa. I don't care if she ends up as working for the enemy. I just don't want her to be working for the enemy. That's my stipulation.** **Anyways, I only own the plot. That's it. This version of Angel was based loosely off of GoGo from the movie Big Hero 6. I also don't own any references to Teen Titans that you may find.**

"Angel? What're ya doin' up here?"

A rough Brooklyn accented voice made the teen whirl around. The pink-haired girl was wearing a black short-sleeved knee-length dress, grey leggings, a black leather jacket, a pair of dark-purple gloves, and a pair of black boots. The aforementioned girl took a good look at who was talking to her and wasn't impressed. She was face to face with what looked like a humanoid turtle.

The teenage girl crossed her arms over her chest, "Who're you?"

"Ya don't rememba me, Ange?" The red-masked turtle seemed shocked. The turtle has taller than her by a good foot, had an emerald tone to his skin, and had a pair of what looked like oversized forks on its belt. The turtle was also equipped with knee, elbow, ankle, and wrist pads on its person.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew who you were. Idjit." The teen narrowed her brown eyes at him slightly. "Now I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"The name's Raphael. We used to be friends a while ago but ya disappeared a lil' ovah a year ago with no sign or nothin.' Ya made us go crazy with worry ovah ya." The turtle, now known as Rapahel, stepped towards her.

Angel took a step backwards. This was weird. He claimed to know her but she didn't know him from Adam and Eve. But then again she didn't know of much of anything when she woke up on the docks over a year ago. "That's nice and all, Raphie, but I gotta jet. It was nice meeting you and all but I really don't know you."

"Angel, wait. Don't go just' yet." Raphael reached out and grabbed her wrist. Angel's eyes went wide as an image came to the forefront of her mind.

 _~~~ Flashback ~~~_

 _Angel was running quickly over to the corner of Eastman and Laird. It was where Casey had told her to go to get some help from some 'real good friends' as he called it. She didn't question it because the classic 'hairpin unlocking trick' didn't work and she was starting to freak out. Casey was trapped with the Purple Dragons and it really was all her fault. She was such an idiot._

 _It was then that she had came across the warehouse at Eastman and Laird. She ran up to the warehouse and took a moment to catch her breath before calling out through the cracks between the wood. "Raphael! Raphael!" The pink-haired girl took a few steps back and started to look around wondering if she got the right address. "This is Eastman and Laird, right?"_

 _The garage door to the warehouse started to go up. Angel was nearly blinded by the light and four shadowy figures came into her line of sight. It was four humanoid turtles. The same ones that she had seen earlier that evening with Casey! "Woah."_

" _Alright, Kid. This had bettah be good." The red-banded turtle stepped up to the front and crosses his arms over his plastron._

 _~~~ End Flashback ~~~_

Angel gritted her teeth for a moment. "Let go of me, Raphael. Now. I'm not in the mood for any of your shenanigans."

He released her arm and crossed his arms over his plastron. "So ya do remembah me?"

"Somewhat. It's all kinda hazy but I remember seeing you and others that looked like you but not you at some warehouse. Make any sense?" Angel held her wrist lightly in her hand as she stared up into Raphael's amber eyes. Why couldn't she remember him more. And who were those others that were with him.

"It does actually." There was a moment of slightly awkward silence and then, "What do ya mean that it's hazy. Do ya remembah or not?"

"That's just it. Before a year ago I couldn't remember anything aside from my name and my age. It was all just gone and it's been slowly coming back to me. It wasn't until you touched me that I got a flash of a memory. That's it. That's all I know of you. Just that one flash of a memory that I told you about." Angel tried to explain what happened but she knew that it was probably coming out all wrong.

"What if I told ya that I could prolly help ya get yer memories back?"

She stared at him for a moment before answering. "How do I know that you'r not a serial killer or rapist?"

"Yer just gonna have ta trust me on this." He held out a three-fingered hand for her.

Angel's brown eyes stared into his amber ones, looking for any sign of deceit. That he might trick her into something unorthodox. She found none and so she sighed. She released her wrist and placed a tan hand into his. "Fine. But if you're lying to me I'm gonna kill you."

"That's fine wit' me. Are ya afraid of heights?"

"What do you mean am I scared of - WOAH!"

The next thing that Angel knew, she was being scooped up into a bridal style hold and Raph was jumping across rooftops taking her to who-knows-where.


End file.
